Un autre angle de vue
by Ephemeria
Summary: Tu sais, je n’avais jamais regardé le terrain de ce côté-là, dit il en levant la main comme s’il voulait attraper un de ces cotons blancs qu’ils les surplombaient"


Bonjour a tous, pouhaaa ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue ici ^^ Bon alors voila un petit one-shot qui m'est venue pendant mon bac blanc de math --' alors autant vous le faire partagé :D

Bonne lecture!!

**Un autre angle de vue.**

« Une tortue… Nan, peut être un serpent, ou une baleine…?Pff mais ou est-ce que les moldus ont vus que les nuages avaient des formes d'animaux?!Tout ce que je vois moi, c'est des tâches blanches… »

Draco Malfoy soupira encore une fois, et se décida enfin à se lever, il épousseta sa robe de sorcier, et se dirigea vers le château. Il venait souvent là depuis la fin de la guerre, sur le terrain de quidditch, il s'allongeait au milieu et regardait se mouvoir les nuages en espérant voir une quelconque forme se dessiner sous ses yeux, il n'avait encore rien vu.

Six mois, six mois que mÔsieur le grand Harry Potter avait vaincu face-de-serpent, ça avait été un combat dur, long et sanglant mais il avait vaincu, quatre mois qu'il venait s'allonger sur ce terrain dans une attitudes des plus anti-malfoyenne.

Draco soupira encore une fois en pénétrant dans le château, il était l'heure du déjeuner, son ventre se rappela à lui, et oui même les Malfoy ont le ventre qui gargouille, mais ça il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. D'un pas décidé et replaçant son masque froid digne d'un Malfoy sur son visage blanc, il pénétra dans la grande salle, son entrée passa inaperçu, tous les regards étaient rivés sur Harry Potter ou plutôt sur l 'énorme montagne de lettres que le Survivant recevait chaque jours depuis six mois. Comme à son habitude Potter rangeait les cartes dans un sac derrière lui a l'aide d'un sort sans baguette qu'il maîtrisait à force de l'habitude.

Draco s'assit auprès de ses amis, et Potter leva son regard pour le planter dans les yeux aciers de Draco, un regard de pur haine fouetta Draco de pleine face, ça aussi cela se passait chaque jours depuis six mois, Draco, lui, préférait jouer les indifférents en espérant que Potter comprenne enfin qu'il n'en avait plus rien a faire de cette guerre qu'ils se menaient autrefois, puis il détournait la tête et essayait de suivre la conversation que Pansy menait seule.

Après deux heures de Métamorphose et deux heures de DCFM, Draco n'avait pas le courage d'aller dîner et décida d'aller se coucher directement. En chemin il croisa Potter sans le voir, il passa a côté, le frôla même, murmura un pardon fatigué et vide, puis continua son chemin sans regarder en arrière. En arrière, il y avait Potter, Potter et son regard trop vert, qui fixait son ennemi, trop hébété pour le rattraper ou ne serait ce aligner deux mots de façon intelligible pour l'interpeller. Draco Malfoy s'était excusé mais en plus sa voix qu'il connaissait froide, hautaine et tranchante, était la pas plus haute qu'un secret, douce comme du velours et son pardon avait caressé les oreilles de Potter et fait vibrer en lui quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Et ces yeux vert haineux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Et c'est un Harry les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte que trouvère Hermione et Ron en chemin pour rentrer a la tour des Griffondors, au milieu du couloir.

« Harry!! Tu étais là!! Je me suis inquiétée, tu avais dit que tu nous rejoindrai et… Harry? Harry?! »

Hermione Granger commença clairement à paniquer quand son ami ne bougea pas d'un iota alors qu'elle lui faisait un sermon. Elle regarda Ron, qui tout aussi étonné, se plaça devant son ami et essaya de le ramener sur terre a coup de léger « Harry, Harry T'es avec nous? », Merlin seul savait de quoi était capable un exterminateur de face de serpent en état choc.

Au bout de quelque temps, Harry se décida a enfin réagir, et de rassurer ses amis.

« Je… Euh… J'avais mal regardé…

- Quoi donc Harry? Demanda Hermione, pas rassuré pour une mornille

- Malfoy…

- Quoi Malfoy? La fouine t'as fait quelque chose?! Ron commençait déjà a rougir de fureur et a réciter tout les gadgets que ces jumeaux de frères avaient et qu'il pourrait bien utiliser contre la fouine quand Harry décida enfin! a redescendre sur terre.

-hein?! Nan, nan c'est rien, c'est bon, je vais me coucher, je suis juste fatigué. »

Et Harry planta ces deux amis et alla rejoindre son lit et sa couette afin de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé.

Un semaine était passée depuis le « pardon » de Draco, et Harry n'avait rien fait, il avait juste observé son ennemi, comme à l'instant, il était dans la grande salle en train de manger et il savait que Draco allait bientôt se lever pour aller s'allonger au milieu du terrain de quidditch comme il le faisait tout les jours. Mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'agir et d'aller parler à Draco, il ne pouvait plus supporter ce sentiment de vide qu'il connaissait depuis une semaine.

Il se demandait comment cela avait pu arriver aussi vite, quoique s'il était véritablement sincère avec lui-même, il s'avouerait que cela remontait à bien plus d'une semaine, mais on est fier ou ne l'est pas.

Et comme à son habitude Draco se leva et Harry le suivit. Il le regarda s'allonger au milieu du terrain, et attendit, au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à le rejoindre. Il s'allongeât à côté, sous le regard étonné de Draco qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il pouvait sentir l'épaule de Potter contre la sienne.

« Potter, le terrain n'est-il pas assez grand pour ta tête enflée pour que tu viennes ainsi te coller a moi? »

Pourtant, Harry ne remarqua pas une once d'agressivité dans la voix de Draco, il sourit.

« Tu sais, je n'avais jamais regardé le terrain de ce côté-là, dit il en levant la main comme s'il voulait attraper un de ces cotons blancs qu'ils les surplombaient. Draco ne répondit rien et continua a fixer les formes des nuages. D'habitude, je suis la haut a côté de ces nuages, mais jamais je n'avais regardé le terrain sous un autre angle, il est plus effrayant vu d'ici. Un peu comme toi, Draco.

Le dit Draco tressaillit à l'entente de son Prénom dans la bouche de sa Némésis et pour la comparaison aussi, il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Potter, alors il le laissa continuer parler tout seul.

- C'est vrai, tu sais je t'ai regardé sous un autre angle Draco, et ça m'a autant effrayé que m'effraie le terrain de quidditch vu d'ici, je me suis senti tout aussi petit, et j'ai ressenti ce même sentiment d'opressement, mais j'aime ça tu sais, je crois que mon cœur aime être oppressé de ta présence, il fallait juste que mes yeux de myope change d'angle de vue et regarde ce qu'il y avait en dessous de la haine.

Le souffle de Draco s'était bloqué dans sa gorge et ses yeux écarquillés ne fixait que le ciel afin que Potter ne remarque pas son malaise face à la déclaration qu'il venait de lui faire. Il se décida a tourner la tête vers Potter quand il sentie, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq doigts s'entremêler au siens. Il était maintenant englobés dans deux lacs immense d'émeraude.

« Les Malfoy n'aime pas!

- Alors je t'apprendrai. »

Draco ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux, il se releva, et il sentit les doigts de Potter glisser de sa main alors que son bras retombait à terre et que le sien retrouvait sa place le long de son corps déjà debout. Et il s 'éloigna sans se retourner.

Harry ne le suivit pas, ce nouvel angle de vue le rendait peut être petit, fragile, incertains, et amoureux aveugle, mais il était certains que les yeux de Draco était un peu moins vide quand il s'était relevé, de son côté Draco se promit de bientôt faire voir a Potter ce sourire stupide dont s'ornait ses lèvres en cet instant, et qu'il cacha derrière sa main en entrant dans le château parce qu'il en était certain, a cet instant il devait être loin de ressembler à un Malfoy.

- Fin-

N'hésitez pas à ma dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

**Ephéméria**


End file.
